howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2018 (Williamsburg)
2018: HOS XX This year will be Busch Gardens Williamsburg's 20th anniversary of Howl-O-Scream. Haunted Houses *'Demented Dimensions: '''Sterling Manor, a massive estate, is home to more than meets the eye and is sitting on unspeakable terror. The energies of a dimensional vortex have opened portals to dreadful realms where unearthly creatures reside and humans are at the bottom of the food chain. Each new portal takes guests deeper into the terror. Welcome to Demented Dimensions™, where new worlds await. This new terror is one of three new Howl-O-Scream haunted houses at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. Demented Dimensions opens up a world where humans are hunted by monsters, where aliens are in control and ancient evils live once more. The entrance to Demented Dimensions is located near Jack's Nightcap, just past the carousel. Special effects include strobe lighting and fog machines. *'The Vault XX:' We're inviting back some old friends to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Howl-O-Scream. Favorite creatures of the night from classic Howl-O-Scream experiences are locked up in one location. These classic characters and more are just dying to catch up. Enjoy your walk down memory lane. Executioner from Dark Tower, Mummy from Curse of Pompeii, Pirate Captain Ghost from Sea Dog Cemetery, Little Dead Riding Hood from Deadtime Stories, Werewolf from Hunted. *'Dystopia:' In a futuristic post-apocalyptic world, a new world order has risen. In this new system, you have a choice—join or be forgotten. Welcome to Dystopia, one of three new haunted houses at Busch Gardens Howl-O-Scream. Surrender to the utopia, and don’t worry—you won’t feel a thing. Ever again. *'Circo Sinistro:' No one knows when or where the tents will rise, but all who see them are drawn to find out what lies inside Circo Sinistro at Busch Gardens Williamsburg’s Howl-O-Scream. This haunted house is not of this world and not of this time – but beware, what you see, you soon will be. *'Cornered: It’s 1977 and a picturesque farming community is in an uproar over the ongoing disappearances of its residents. Each time someone goes missing, an intricate corn husk doll is left behind leading many to suspect local corn-farmer Jasper McCobb. The McCobb farm has fallen into disrepair since the death of Jasper’s mother. Could the missing townspeople be somewhere in the maze of maize? Join the search party and find out. *Frostbite: The fire-breathing giant that once guarded the enchanted dark castle has met his chilling demise. He once stalked the premises, providing the warm lifeblood for the stronghold, but now his bones are mere decoration in a macabre icy grave. FrostBite now consumes all those trapped within. Those who dare to walk through this fortress are exposed to a harrowing array of chilling elements, from a fog-shrouded graveyard to a creepy cavern filled with frigid creatures. The cold is not the only bone-chilling resident of the castle, however. For the ice has teeth … And this frost … Bites. *Lumberhack: Hikers beware: the woods hold a terrifying secret. More than 50 years ago a logging camp was abandoned after a horrific accident where saws ripped into human flesh instead of tree bark. Tragically, the loggers perished … only to inexplicably awaken from death sometime later filled with inhuman rage. The undead loggers rampaged until every living thing in the camp had felt the bite of their axes. Now the forgotten lumberjacks lie waiting for unsuspecting campers to stumble into their den of the damned. Scare Zones *Fool's Court (France) - A new king has taken over the throne at the Royal Palace and he’s a real Joker. Chaos reigns supreme in the Fools’ Court. When the Motley Fools hit the streets, the joke will always be on you. Steer clear of the jesters, who will terrorize you under the lights of this twisted celebration. *Garden of Souls (Italy) - A ghastly transformation has taken place in Italy Gardens. Welcome to Funeral Gardens, the setting for Garden of the Souls. Here guests may visit the graves of deceased loved ones, but this garden has a dark secret. The dead roam free, and they’d love to show you what waits in the afterlife. *Axe Alley (New France) - The Norsemen came to invade, but what they got was their own Viking funeral. For this was no ordinary raiding party, but an unleashing of power so grotesque that even those mighty Viking warriors fell prey to its devices. The spirits are restless and now walk the world of the living once more to unleash terror upon the land. *Ripper Row (England) - Things are looking a bit unsettling in England with a murderer on the loose plucking unsuspecting victims from the city streets. No one knows what Jack the Ripper looks like or who he will strike next. Keep your head down and your wits about you or you might not make it out alive. *Sideshow Square (Festa) - Your jaw will drop on your way to the big top. What was once only in your imagination is now a frightening reality full of haunts, curiosities and plenty of scare to make you shriek. So step right up … if you dare. *Vampire Point (Germany) - Even vampires need a vacation once in a while and Vampire Point™ is the perfect destination for bloodsuckers. Watch your step and your neck or you might end up being their beverage of choice. Dawn is hours away, so your last salvation lies in escaping the vampire village before the inhabitants sink their fangs into you. Shows *Monster Stomp On Ripper Row' *'FIENDS' *'Night Beats: Revamped'''